1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device, a method of correcting data using the same, and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal processing device capable of correcting a color characteristic of an image signal, a method of correcting data using the signal processing device, and a display apparatus having the signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel display that displays images using liquid crystals.
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays images and a timing controller that drives the liquid crystal display panel. The timing controller receives image signals including red, green, and blue color signals and controls timings for applying the image signals to the liquid crystal display panel. The timing controller performs a control operation (i.e., adaptive color correction) in order to improve a color characteristic (i.e., gamma characteristic). For the color correction, the timing controller reads out correction data stored in a memory and corrects the color characteristic of the image signals based on the read-out correction data.
In case of a timing controller that processes an 8-bit image signal, 8-bit color correction data are stored in the memory. That is, 256 color compensation data corresponding to 0th gray-scale, which is the lowest gray-scale, to 255th gray-scale, which is the highest gray-scale, are stored in the memory. If 10-bit image signal is input to the timing controller, a 10-bit color correction data need to be stored in the memory, but the color correction data corresponding to the 10-bit image signal are stored in the memory as 8-bit data type in order to reduce a size of the memory. When 10-bit color correction data are stored in the memory, 1024 color correction data corresponding to 0 gray-scale to 1023 gray-scale are stored. However, when the 10-bit color correction data are stored in the memory as 8-bit data type, 10-bit color correction data corresponding to every fourth gray-scale are stored in the memory. Accordingly, 256 color correction data corresponding to 0 gray-scale, 4 gray-scale, 8 gray-scale, . . . , 1020 gray-scale are stored in the memory, so that no additional cost is required for the memory.
However, when the color correction data corresponding to 10-bit image signal are stored in the memory as 8-bit data type, the amount of the color correction data is insufficient to correct the color characteristic of 10-bit image signal, especially in the low gray-scale range.